GNX-603T GN-X
The GN-X is the world's answer to Celestial Being's Gundams. The GN-X's were secretly constructed based on Celestial Being's own mobile suit designs and handed 30 units to the 3 world powers by a traitor within Celestial Being. Each of the 3 world factions have 10 of their own GN-X's. It was later revealed that the technology was reversed engineered and produced by Laguna Harvey, who works under Alejandro Corner and in is fact manipulated by Ribbons Almark. History Operation Fallen Angels It was first used after the AEU , Union and HRL made a military pact and formed the United Nation Forces. Not long after, the GN-X Squad, led by Sergei Smirnov and Soma Peries, debuted the GN-X in battle against the Team Trinity's Throne Gundams and forced them to make a tactical retreat; when up against the other Gundams, they were no match for their Trans Am system. The GN-Xs were all eventually eliminated by the Meister's, only Smirnov's and Peries' units remained, but heavily damaged. 4 Years Later By 2312, the GN-X was mass-produced in the new Earth Sphere Federation in the form of the GNX-609T GN-XIII, wielding GN Lances. Their physical configuration has been partially altered as the GN particle vents, which gave them high maneuverability, has been altered for a more knight-like design. Combat Characteristics The GN-X series is a high speed combat unit with great maneuverability. High speed vector thrusting is its only strength, without greater maneuverable speeds, their combat effectiveness would be considerately lesser. These pseudo Gundam units are actually less armed compared to their "cousin" GN mobile units. What they lack in special arm compliments, they make up for overwhelming numbers. Armaments GN Vulcan The GN-X is equipped with two GN Vulcan guns that are not very powerful against mobile suits but are useful in intercepting incoming missiles and laying down a suppressive field of fire. GN Beam Rifle The GN-X is the first non Celestial Being mobile suit to have the capacity to use beam weapons, the most prominent of which is the beam rifle. The beam rifle is capable of destroying older model mobile suits in a single shot. GN Beam Saber For melee combat the GN-X is equipped with two beam sabers which are capable of cutting through just about anything except a GN Field. GN Claws A secondary melee weapon unique to the GN-X series of mobile suits is the GN Claw. It is likely that these claws are based on a similar principal as the Exia's GN Sword, in that they use GN T particles to increase their cutting capabilities. A useful weapon should the GN-X be unable to use its beam sabers. GN Shield Designed by combining the Gundams' GN Field technology with the older Defense Rod technology, these shields are capable of creating a micro GN Field for defense. A useful trait for the limited capabilities of the GN-X's GN Drive Taus. GN Long Barrel Beam Rifle An optional weapon that can be equipped in place of the standard beam rifle. Possibly serves a purpose similar to the Dynames's GN Sniper Rifle. Variants GNX-509T Throne Varanus *Japanese: スローネヴァラヌス *Mechanical designer: Naohiro Washio *Unit type: Prototype General Purpose Suit *Head height: 18.8 meters *Base weight: 69.1 metric tons *Equipment: GN DriveT *Armament: GN Long Barrel Beam Rifle x 1 GN Beam Saber x 1 GN Chaingun x 1 GN Defense Rod x 1 GN Shield x 1 The Throne Varanus was a prototype for the GN-X. This unit was used to help train pilots around the world to utilize its systems and considered to be easier to use. The term "Varanus" is derived from the Arabic word waral ورل, which is translated to English as "monitor". GNX-604T Advanced GN-X *Japanese: アドヴァソスドジンクス *Mechanical designer: Unknown *Unit type: Prototype General Purpose Suit *Head height: 19.0 meters *Base weight: 74.2 metric tons *Equipment: GN DriveT *Armament: Advanced GN Beam Rifle with Beam Bayonet x 1 Proto GN Lance x 1 GN Beam Saber x2 GN Claw x 2 GN Vulcan Gun x 2 GN Defense Rod x 2 An enhanced version of the GNX-603T GN-X. This model was used as a prototype to test the technology appearing in the GN-XIII. Appears in 00V. GNX-607T GN-XII GNX-609T GN-XIII *Japanese: ジンクスIII *Height: 19.0 meters Weight: 69.8 tons Type: Mass Production General Purpose Suit The GN-XIII is the new generation of Earth Federation mass produced GN mobile units. While similar to the original GN-X, it's four maneuvering binders is reduced and additional compliments added to it's arsenal. GNX-704T Ahead *Japanese: アヘッド *Height: 20.6 meters Weight: 71.1 tons Type: Mass Production Custom Suit A newly developed mobile suit derived from the GN-X series, it's used by the Earth Sphere Federation's special force A-LAWS in season 2 of Gundam 00. External Links *GNX-603T GN-X on MAHQ *GNX-603T GN-X on Wikipedia *GNX-509T Throne Varanus on MAHQ *GNX-509T Throne Varanus on Wikipedia *GNX-509T Throne Varanus pic *GNX-604T Advanced GN-X on MAHQ *GNX-604T Advanced GN-X on Wikipedia *GNX-609T GN-XIII on MAHQ *GNX-609T GN-XIII on Wikipedia *GNX-704T Ahead on MAHQ *GNX-704T Ahead on Wikipedia